The invention relates to a high-lift system for an aircraft.
A high-lift system for an aircraft is described in document WO 03/008266.
Leading-edge slats are presently moved, for example, along a guide track and are, for example, driven by means of a toothed rack. The shape of the guide track results from the aerodynamically optimised positioning definition of the slats. The guide track and the toothed rack are rigidly or pivotally connected to the slat and along their lengths run on several rollers. An integrated toothed gear arrangement is used for linear actuation by way of a corresponding counter gear-tooth arrangement. The latter has been implemented by the output side of a planetary gear arrangement, which in turn is provided with kinetic energy by way of the central torque shaft.